


The 12 Days of Carmilla

by newboldtrue



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 12 Days of Carmilla, F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newboldtrue/pseuds/newboldtrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small Carmilla fic every day on a countdown to Christmas. Based on tumblr user <a href="http://ellianderjoy.tumblr.com/post/103922602906/hey-there-creampuffs-so-i-was-thinking-since">ellianderjoy's prompts.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The 12 Days of Carmilla

**Author's Note:**

> link to the [prompts.](http://ellianderjoy.tumblr.com/post/103922602906/hey-there-creampuffs-so-i-was-thinking-since)
> 
> Just a short hollstein interaction to start off the season. Happy holidays, everyone!

Carmilla pinches the bridge of her nose. She passive-aggressively flips the page in her book, not caring that she hadn’t read the page.

_“Dashing through the snow-”_

_Just what I need on a Saturday night_ , she thinks. _Carolers_.

It isn’t that she hates the season, by any means. It had, perhaps, lost its touch in the past few centuries, but she loves the winter, and by association, the holiday season.

But these are drunk, college frat boys a few doors down, butchering decades-old music (How do you even ruin the lyrics _that badly?_ Are they singing? Perhaps they’re actually murdering small animals. Sounds about the same.) at an hour where she was actually awake—meaning most everyone should probably be sleeping. _College students_ , Carmilla remembers, _go against all logic_. She just wants to read in peace. Is that so much to ask?

A voice from across the room pipes up. “Carm, if you want me to close the door so badly, you could just ask. I am, in fact, an able-bodied being that could get up and do so, while you, apparently, are not.”

Carmilla peeks over the edge of her book. “Who said I wanted to close the door?” she asks slowly, glancing at the infernal doorway. Is she that obvious? She would have to remember to keep her constant exasperation in check.

She can practically _hear_ Laura’s eyeroll. “Oh, I don’t know. Just your general ‘ _I could murder someone right now’_ look you have going on. It’s even worse than usual, and that’s saying something. Not that you always look murderous, but to be honest-“

The voices in the hallway get louder. The corner of Carmilla’s lips quirk into a smile, and she lets the book fall shut onto her pillow.

Well, Laura’s pillow.

Nuance.  

She shrugs a shoulder—her usual indifference mixing in with her mild irritation. “Well-”

Her roommate pauses mid-sentence. “Yeah?”

“Cupcake, when has closing the door _ever_ done us any good?”

She’s rewarded with a small laugh, and she can forget the carolers for a moment (God, she really _has_ gotten too soft. Ridiculous.). Laura shakes her head. “Okay, you—“

_“OH, jingle bells, Silas Hell, crying all the way-“_

“—‘re right,” Laura finishes weakly as the door slams open, to absolutely no one’s surprise.

“Right on cue, boys,” Carmilla sighs, kicking her legs around to the other side of her bed. Lying in bed with shoes on really _does_ have its benefits. Like a quick escape. She holds her hand out to her roommate, pulling her to her feet.

Laura lets go of her hand to adjust her shirt before re-lacing their fingers (Sometimes Laura makes her feel like she really _is_ eighteen with these little things she does.). “Where are we going?”

Carmilla shrugs, not-so-gently elbowing past one of the boys in the doorway as she drags Laura behind her. “Anywhere but here.”

She hears, rather than sees Laura's smile.

"Okay."


End file.
